Typical!
by SeSeesaw
Summary: Typical


Typical!

By (Se)Seesaw

DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This was written for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the authors. Not to be archived without permission of the author.

RATING: PG

AUTHORS NOTES: Want to thank Katianna for once again doing fab beta work and not complaining about my inability to spell. I suppose this is meant to be funny but I don't think I'll make any definitive comment on that. Anyway hope you enjoy.

&&

Sam rolled over in her bed in a vain attempt to find a comfortable position. Her foot made contact with damp material. She shuddered and withdrew her leg as fast as humanly possible. This was just horrible; she knew roach motels with better accommodation. She longed for her sleeping bag and the hard ground but noooooo couldn't possibly offend the natives by refusing their hospitality. She had seen the Colonel's smirk, how she would have loved to wipe it from his face. But no, she remained the good 2IC. So here she was in what could only be described as a shack that leaked (and of course it was raining) while the boys were in the king's very own VIP quarters. Bloody backward males couldn't see the value of females. Honestly!

A particularly strong wind shook the entire hut. Sam sat up and threw the blanket off the bed, although calling it a blanket was being kind. She had never encountered a material so itchy in all her life. In fact it brought back not so pleasant memories of when she was a kid and covered head to toe in chicken pox. Calling the lump of wood in the corner a bed was also generous. She had no idea what the mattress was made of, but lumpy was too nice a word plus it was damp from the stupid-leaking roof. She really tried not to think what was living in it. This left her with two options. She could stay here and get absolutely no sleep or she could do something. She lit up the face on her watch. 00:05. That was it, there was no way in hell she was staying in this dump for 5 more hours. She was still dressed. She had only had the courage to remove her boots and jacket before attempting to sleep. She jammed her feet into her boots ignoring the laces and picked up her jacket. Holding it above her head she ran the short distance to the main building.

The guard at the door stepped aside with a smirk and let her enter. Bloody man probably thought she was going to 'service' one of her companions. Jonas had mentioned something about it earlier but she was too annoyed to listen after the king had offered her the opportunity to 'service him'. Honour my ass. The door was closed behind her and she was left in the dimly lit hall. She shivered. Her jacket was poor protection against the cold and it seemed the castle was yet to be fitted with central heating. She slipped off her boots again so as not to wake anyone and began to make her way down the corridor. The odd torch lit her way, but Sam was quite conscious of the fact that if she got lost she was pretty much screwed. Plus the Colonel would never let it drop and he had enough on her as it was. Rounding a corner she stopped outside what she prayed was the right room. She was nearly sure this was one of her team mates rooms that they were shown earlier in their grand tour. Of course the place did look different in the dark. She couldn't stand out here all night though so she leaned against the heavy wooden door.

It opened slowly and to her surprise quietly. She stepped inside. Large windows on the opposite wall allowed the moon light to flood into the room. Sam's eyes adjusted quickly and she scanned the room. She could make out a large bed with a rather inviting duvet, a dresser, wardrobe _and_ a fireplace! They had their own fireplaces and she could make out the red glow of dying embers. They couldn't even fix the roof on her room! She shook her head in disgust and made her way towards the elaborate four poster bed, very Victorian. She looked down at herself. Her trousers where dotted with rain drops and damp but her jacket had spared her T-shirt from the rain. She kicked her boots under a near by chair and draped her jacket over the back of it. There was no way she was going from sleeping on a damp bed to sleeping in damp clothes so she undid her belt and trousers and let them slide down her legs. Leaving them where they fell she eagerly climbed into the bed pulling the duvet up to her chin. Heaven! Dry, warm and the sensation of cotton on her bare legs was quite pleasant. Closing her eyes she finally felt sleep overcome her for the first time that night but just as she was about to drop off,

"Carter." Of course it was the Colonel."Whatcha' doin' in my bed?"

Of course it had to be his bedroom she came across. Why should her luck change when it was on such a roll? Someone up there had a sick sense of humour.

"It's nicer then mine." She replied.

There was a silence but she knew he wasn't finished yet.

"Not that I'm complaining Carter but it's not exactly appropriate for my 2IC to crawl into my bed in the middle of the night."

Argh! Typical, can't a girl just get some sleep in a decent bed without the military commenting on it?

"Fine, I'll go sleep with Jonas."

She made a move to sit up but a warm hand appeared out of the darkness and pushed her shoulder back down onto the soft bed.

"No." his voice boomed.

She allowed herself to smile, she knew that would get a reaction. In a quieter voice she heard him add.

"No need to move now you're here Carter."

He fell silent and she snuggled down into the bed again. She felt him move in the bed beside her until he was so close she could feel the heat off his body even though he wasn't touching her.

"Goodnight Sam."

"Goodnight" she paused, then quietly added "sir."

She let out a sigh and closed her eyes. Sleep quickly overcame her body as she relaxed when gentle snoring broke into the still silence of the room.

Typical!

&&&&&&


End file.
